


Remembrance

by Linara



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> *waves at fandom* 
> 
> I have this feeling that Dorian spends a lot of time thinking about things at night. Specifically what qualifies as personhood things, but also things like remembrance.

Dorian thinks. This is not unexpected, if he didn’t think it would be considered a major flaw in his programming. Thinking, in and of itself, is not an unusual thing for him.

His thoughts, however, are not usually so unsettling. 

He can’t get Vanessa out of his head. How she’d asked to see Charlene, not knowing why but simply wanting her not to be absent. Charlene was gone, and Vanessa had remembered her. 

Now Vanessa was gone, and that was the problem. Who, Dorian wonders, will remember Charlene?

Dorian would, Dorian will, but he is uncomfortably aware that after this night, after the last of the sexbots with human DNA are deactivated, the only people who will wonder at Charlene’s absence will be those who wished to have sex with her.

John had said that the people he saved would remember him, but there is a difference between being remembered and being — longed for. Being missed. Vanessa had missed Charlene, and now she is gone. Dorian, try as he might, cannot miss someone he never met. 

The real problem that Dorian can’t stop thinking about is that he may not be missed if (when, he knows that for him it is always a when) he is deactivated. 

Dorian wants to be missed.


End file.
